1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to managing data, and more particularly to a communication device and method for securing data in the communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Communication devices may be used to store various kinds of private information, such as personal data, phone lists, message records, trading information and call histories, for example. In case that the communication devices are lost, the private information might leak out. Since such private information may be confidential, and leakage of such private information may result in many problems.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved communication device and method for securing data in the communication device.